


Heat of El Clásico

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Sergio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And 99 percent will stay that way, But I know in smaller fandoms a little is better than nothing, Everyone apart from Cristiano and Sergio are minor characters, M/M, and I apologise but this is kind of a WiP, omega Cristiano, so I thought I’d just post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deep breaths Cristiano. In. Out. In. Ou-





	Heat of El Clásico

**Author's Note:**

> This work was something I wrote a little bit ago. For a small amount of time I was less interested in this fandom but it’s slowly taking over my life again (once a football fan, always a football fan), however I never got to finish it and I didn’t feel motivated to finish it now. There is a small possibility that I will finish it at a later date but it’s a very slim one. I don’t think I left it at too much of a gaping hole at the end so I hope it’s okay.

Cristiano's eyes shot frantically around the tunnel of camp Nou, willing himself to calm down. He could feel the familiar burst of heat deep in his body, slowly but surely taking affect as his body started to shake. 

Deep breaths Cristiano. In. Out. In. Ou- he yelped as a hand slapped the back of his shoulder, turning around nervously. 

Marcelo.

"Hey, come on Cris, you'll do fine. Just like every other el clasico" 

Cristiano laughed nervously, "right. Yeah. Aha, just uh... worried about not doing my part" 

Marcelo gave him an odd look before getting distracted by Kroos (who had mixed up his spanish again) and immediately starting to correct him. 

Cristiano sent a silent thanks to Kroos. 

He turned back around, hands flittering around his thighs as he stared a hole into back of Danilo's t shirt and focused on regulating his breathing. 

He could do this. He was Cristiano fucking Ronaldo. He was laughing in the face of everyone who doubted him when he was younger. All he had to do was last the match, take some dulling pills at halftime time (he'd worry about how he'd get them later) and carry on. Yes. Perfect. 

Cristiano nodded to himself, licking his suddenly dry lips. The Barcelona players started to appear, the unfamiliar scents filling his nose, stronger than ever due to his...condition. It was so overwhelming, so many overpowering and new alpha scents all slowly getting stronger and stronger. Cris could feel his body reacting and gritted his teeth, punching the wall to his left. 

The noise was apparently louder than he thought (he really should have known) and he withdre his hand, wincing (That mother fucking wall was hard). He saw everyone looking at him, some in disgust, confusion, incredulity, and laughed sheepishly. 

"...desculpa, desculpa" he could see quite a fe of them giving him weird looks and suddenly remembered it was Spain. Spanish. "Lo siento" 

Most of them turned away after giving him one last stare, some proceed to whisper about his weird actions. 

Cristiano started to breath through his mouth to avoid the smells, dulling the intensity of it all. He Looked at the camera shoved in his face angrily and stuck a hand over the lens telling the camera man fuck off (in the back of his mind Cristiano knew that would come back to bite him in the ass) 

A nudge on his back made Cris realise they had started filing out of the tunnel and onto the pitch. As he was walking out he grabbed the hand of the little girl beside him and ruffled her hair, skipping the pre match jump. 

As Cristiano lined up to shake hands with the players he made sure to keep them short and loose, avoiding eye contact at all costs. The familiar hands of Gerard Pique (a subject never to be spoken of) made him look up into the Spaniard s confused eyes. The attention was quickly taken away from him by Suarez (Cristiano never thought he'd say this but thank you Suarez). 

The Game proceeded with Barcelona's short pass Tika Tika countered with Real Madrids fast and spontaneous attacks. It was Nothing happened for the first half. Until the 45th minute. Cristiano was lying on the floor, the ground pressed against his aching back (body on ground is heavier than you think). But that 45th fucking minute. A heat slowly turned into flame deep in his body, turning his mind into mush. Cristiano gasped, arching his back in pain as he dug his studs into the ground. He new people were staring, talking and The rational part of his mind was screaming oh God...not now, get it together Cristiano, but it was overtaken by the need for an Alpha. Staggering to a stand Cristiano begged the Gods to blow that fucking whistle and apparently they took mercy because the next second it sounded. Cristiano managed to run off the pitch just as realisation appeared on some of the players faces. 

Cristiano had no idea where he was running, he cursed el clasico for being at camp Nou before rounding a corner into some unknown corridor. In hindsight running around in his current state was a horrible idea. It was the moment that the portugese realised he was stuck with no access to pills or a safe escape that Sergio fucking Ramos (Sergio fucking Ramos who got a red card. Again.) appeared. 

"Whoa, Cris?!" 

Cristiano looked up, luckily he hadn't gotten to the point of incoherent sentences. "Sergio!" 

Sergio rasied an eyebrow, reaching out to steady his body "are you ok-" the Spaniard cut off suddenly, the scent of Cristiano hitting him in the face, dazing him for a second. 

"C-Cris" Sergio's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, mouth falling open in desire before he shook himself out of it. 

Cristiano was getting more flustered every second, face flushed eyes glazed body shaking. His red bitten lips were wide open, nothing but pants and whimpers leaving his mouth. 

"Y-you, you-your" Sergio stuttered, Cristiano's state affecting both of them. 

"Alpha" Cristiano moaned stumbling forward to rub himself against Sergios body. Sergio (with all his self restraint) pushed Cristiano off him, groaning. 

"Cris, you don't know what your doing" 

"Slapp m-e" Cristiano slurred, wanting to get rid of his vulnerable state. Sergio hesitated before slapping him across the cheek. The Portuguese gasped in pain but he could feel the fog clearing slightly. 

"I-I'm s-sorry Serg-gio" 

"It's okay." Sergio replied, licking his lips as he stared at the beauty in front of him. 

A noise nearby caught their attention alerting them to the presence of other people. 

"Shit, Cris, that's the Barcelona players. We're close to their locker room." Cristiano groaned in reply, resting his head on Sergio's shoulder. "Fuck. Of course I was that stupid." 

They had no idea which way to run. The players were coming closer and Cristiano was beginning to get worried. Sucking up his pride he spoke up again. 

"Sergio, please protect me. I-I'm not ready to be bonded yet" Cristiano looked into Sergio's brown eyes. 

What Cristiano doesn't know is Sergio had a crush on Cristiano for ages but He had always assumed (much like everyone else) that Cristiano was an Alpha and hey could never be together. Sergio now realised Cristiano had been taking pills to alter his scent. 

"Of course" he replied, kissing his cheek gently. 

Now Sergio had to figure out a plan. Quickly. Sergio knew to reach the exit you had to go past the door to the changing rooms, but if they went the other way they could be wandering around for a while. Sergio hit himself on the head, using all his strength to ignore Cristiano's quite whimpers. 

"Cristiano, baby" Said Portuguese looked up in surprise before beaming happily. "We're going to have to pass the entrance, so I need you to stay as quite as possible for me. Okay?" Cristiano nodded, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

The fire in Cris' body was almost at its peak and it was taking every muscle in his body not to jump Sergio right there in the hallway. 

Sergio pushed the small of Cristiano's back, careful to keep contact minimal, towards the entrance. They didn't need to be too quiet due to the noisy chatter of the Blaugranas. 

As they crept closer, Sergio could hear a few of them start to question what Cris' scent was, sniffing the air. He could hear the chatter turn into confused mummurs as Cristiano unknowingly let out more pheromones due to the influx of Alphas. Sergio himself had to bite back a growl. 

The Spaniard decided to just sprint the last section, grabbing Cristiano's hand and pulling him down the hall before anyone could see them. 

~little skit I just wanted to add about Barcelona and Real Madrid :) 

"Where the fuck was that smell coming from?!" 

The entire Real Madrid squad (excluding Sergio and Cristiano) was wandering the halls, using their noses to follow the scent. 

"Guys this is probably a bad idea" 

"Stop being such a scaredy cat James" 

"Guys shut up it's getting stronger!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, nothi-" 

They stumbled across the Barcelona players. Having sex. 

Everyone in the changing room froze, staring at each other in shock. 

"Ah..."

"So..." 

"This is awkward" 

"You don't know when to shut up do you Isco"

"It's not my fault their having a giant orgy" 

"Hey!"

"We can't help it, there was this smell"

"It would've made anyone horny as fuck" 

"So you guys smelt it too" 

"How could you not." 

Each team glanced at each other suspiciously, 

"Was it one of you Madridiots" Suarez asked in disgust

"How do we know it wasn't one of you Blaugrana" Pepe replied with as much disgust.

Whilst they continued to have a staring contest Pique spoke up 

"Well, our entire team is here" 

"Yeah and so is ours"

Gerard raised an eyebrow in question making everyone count the Real players present. 

"Oh yeah? Where's Ramos and Penaldo," 

The Barcelona players looked shocked, finally realising the two stars weren't present. 

"What are you talking about there literally right ther-"

"..."

"..."

"I'm pretty sure Ramos is an Alpha, Pique" 

"He is." 

"So...Ronaldo" Everyone shared looks of realisation 

"He can't be..." 

"I guess it could be..." 

"Guys" Piques spoke up "you're forgetting how much of a pretty boy he is"


End file.
